


Like a Pro (#263 Tongue)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby is so very pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Pro (#263 Tongue)

Charlie sighed as Colby’s tongue twirled around his cock.

Colby had been unsure at first his face blushing with shame but he was so eager to please he took to it like a pro.

Charlie didn’t even have to give direction now. An order wasn’t even needed; just a quick look and a nod of the head and Colby’s mouth and tongue and throat started doing their thing.

Charlie rocked his hips letting Colby know he was close. He didn’t worry about keeping too much control when he came these days knowing that Colby would lick up every spilled drop.


End file.
